Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to electronic devices, and relates more particularly to having the ability to secure access to one or more functional elements of an electronic device.
Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices—such as, by way of example and not limitation, networking devices—have become increasing more commonplace. Such devices are located in various locations. These locations often have varied levels of security. In some instances, the location of a device is very secure. For example, a device in a server room or data center typically has good security with restricted access to authorized personnel only. In such instances, it is very difficult for a third-party to gain physical access to the device.
However, some devices are in locations that are less secure. For example, for small businesses, their networking equipment may be in open areas or less secure areas making it accessible to third parties. Or, some rack areas may be shared with multiple parties or multiple vendors. Since the space is shared, a device may be subjected to a third-party's attempt to access or alter a device. For example, person may try to access a computer system via a USB interface.
Accordingly, what is needed are systems and methods that can provide varied levels of access to functional elements of a device or devices.